My Secretary
by baekchannie
Summary: "Ayo kita bertunangan Baekhyun, hanya ini satu-satunya jalan untuk kita berdua" - Chanyeol "Hee? Bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba saja ia mengajakku bertunangan!" - Baekhyun


**Main Pair: **

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Other cast, you will find inside the story**

**DISCLAIMER: THIS STORY BELONG TO AUTHOR! **

"**I TOLD YA IT'S YAOI FANFICTION!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**BAEKCHANNIE PRESENT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**MY SECRETARY"**

_Cloud 9 Bar, District Gangnam 00.30 KST_

Baekhyun turun dari taksi yang baru saja membawanya ke salah satu bar elite di kawasan tersebut, wajahnya ditekuk terlihat kurang senang. Ayolah, siapa juga yang mau keluar tengah malam seperti ini dalam kondisi cuaca bersalju dengan suhu dibawah nol derajat, orang-orang pasti lebih memilih mengurung dirinya di dalam rumah dengan sebuah pengangat dan selimut tebal.

Iya, kecuali satu orang yang saat ini berada di dalam bar tersebut. Orang yang berhasil mengganggu waktu istirahatnya.

Si telinga lebar, Park Chanyeol.

"Maaf bar ini khusus kalangan tertentu saja, anda dilarang masuk kecuali memiliki kartu anggota" seorang ahjussi, berpakaian serba hitam menghalangi lelaki mungil itu masuk

"Teman saya di dalam, dan dia menyuruh saya kemari" Baekhyun menatap kedua ahjussi di hadapannya saling bergantian membuat kedua orang itu saling berpandangan

"Tetap tidak bisa. Kami tetap tidak akan mengijinkan anda masuk kecuali anda menunjukan kartu anggota kepada kami"

"Saya tidak akan lama didalam, hanya menemuinya sebentar lalu segera pulang" Lelaki mungil itu hendak menerobos masuk tapi langsung ditahan oleh mereka

"Saya tekankan sekali lagi, anda tetap tidak diijinkan masuk jika tidak memiliki kartu anggota! Tolong jangan memancing keributan!"

Baekhyun meniup poninya kesal, sial ia sudah hampir membeku kedinginan, dan dua orang di hadapannya sama sekali tidak mau bekerja sama

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kalian bisa mengecek sendiri seorang pelanggan atas nama Park Chanyeol, dia adalah pemilik Park Group & Co."

Salah satu ahjussi itu langsung menghubungi temannya yang ada di dalam melalui ear pierce, kurang lebih selama 5 menit akhirnya Baekhyun di ijinkan masuk setelah sebelumnya ia sempat memperlihatkan kartu pengenalnya.

Lelaki bersurai cokelat itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, bar tersebut kurang lebih hampir sama seperti bar pada umumnya namun yang sedikit membedakan selain desain interiornya yang nampak mewah, di bagian pojok ruangan terlihat area yang sepertinya sering digunakan sebagai area untuk penari striptis tapi beruntung kali ini suasana bar nampak sunyi mungkin dikarenakan cuaca yang kurang mendukung sehingga orang-orang memilih berdiam diri dirumah

Baekhyun menemukan orang yang dicarinya, nampak tengah asik meneguk minuman yang menurut Baekhyun adalah minuman terburuk sepanjang masa. Iapun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati bosnya

"Sajangnim"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, membuat lelaki itu menoleh dan memamerkan seringaian khas miliknya

"Kau datang, sekretarisku"

Baekhyun mengernyitkan hidungnya begitu aroma alkohol yang kuat menyapa penciumannya

"Kau mabuk, sajangnim"

Chanyeol tidak menanggapinya dan menyuruh bartender untuk kembali menuangkan minuman kedalam gelasnya dan langsung meneguknya dalam sekali teguk

"Baek, kau tau alasan mengapa sampai detik ini aku belum memutuskan untuk menikah?"

Lagi-lagi persoalan yang sama, Baekhyun sudah sangat hafal kemana arah pembicaraan yang dimaksud. Selama satu setengah tahun ia mengabdikan dirinya menjadi tangan kanan Chanyeol, setidaknya sudah ratusan kali kedua orang tuanya memaksa lelaki itu untuk segera menikah dikarenakan usianya yang kini telah menginjak 33 tahun, usia yang terbilang sudah sangat matang untuk menikah

"Aku tau sajangnim, dan aku mengerti alasannya kenapa"

"Tapi kenapa kedua orang tuaku tidak mengerti? Justru dengan mereka terus memaksaku seperti ini membuatku semakin muak dan berpikir seribu kali untuk menikah!"

Baekhyun menarik kursinya mendekat agar supaya ia dapat menepuk punggung lelaki tersebut, berusaha membuatnya merasa tenang "Aku tau sajangnim. Aku yakin kedua orang tuamu hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk anak lelakinya

Ia sangat tahu bahwa Chanyeol adalah tipe orang yang benci dikekang, ia tidak suka dipaksa dan diatur seenaknya. Semakin diatur, Chanyeol justru akan semakin menentangnya atau bahkan melakukan hal nekad yang menurutnya benar.

"Baek, peluk aku" tiba-tiba saja kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir tebal Chanyeol bersama dengan sorot mata yang terlihat sayu namun menuntut

"Hee?"

Baekhyun tidak mampu menahan keterkejutannya, belum sempat ia sadar sepenuhnya Chanyeol sudah menarik tangannya lalu membawanya kedalam pelukan erat. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dalam ceruk leher Baekhyun, menghirup aroma strawberry bercampur apple

"Aromamu manis" ucap Chanyeol dan langsung diikuti ia menjilat dan mencium leher putih Baekhyun

Seketika sekujur tubuh Baekhyun menegang, bulu kuduknya berdiri, menimbulkan sensasi aneh yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnnya

"Sa—Sa—Sajang—eunghh..." tanpa sadar sebuah desahan pelan lolos begitu saja dari bibir tipis Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghisap lehernya dan bergantian mencium lalu menjilatinya, membuat Baekhyun sontak meremas mantel yang dipakai Chanyeol, wajahnya memerah sementara ia berusaha menahan desahannya dengan cara mengigir bibirnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatan lancangnya, dan Baekhyun merasakan nafas lelaki tersebut teratur, ia melonggarkan pelukannya dan mendapati bahwa bosnya telah tertidur

"Aish! Sajangnim, bangun! Sajangnim, kau tidak boleh tidur disini! Setidaknya jangan membuat orang lain kesulitan, sajangnim!" Baekhyun barusaha membangunkannya dengan cara menepuk pipinya berulang kali, namun sayang sekali hasilnya nihil.

Maka dengan sangat terpaksa iapun mengantar bosnya pulang, untung saja Chanyeol membawa mobilnya jadi ia tidak harua menghadapi drama menyeret tubub lelaki itu keluar dan menunggu taksi di didepan bar. Sungguh sangat tidak lucu.

Apartemen Chanyeol berada di kawasan apartemen elite yang ada di Gangnam. Baekhyun sudah beberapa kali berkunjung walaupun hanya dalam rangka lembur

"Sial! Selama ini dia makan apa sih?! Kenapa badannya tinggi sekali seperti tiang listrik!" sungut Baekhyun sambil membopong tubuh Chanyeol menuju apartemennya yang berada di lantai 30

"Sajangnim berapa sandi rumahmu?!" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengguncang tubuh Chanyeol berusaha membuatnya tersadar

"Sajangnim!"

Tidak ada jawaban, Chanyeol malah semakin menopang berat tubuhny pada Baekhyun sehingga membuatnya hampir jatuh

oke kali ini Baekhyun benar-benar sudah habis kesabaran, iapun menjambak rambut Chanyeol "YAK! PARK CHANYEOL, BERAPA NOMOR SANDINYA?!" dan berhasil membuat lelaki tersadar dan akhirnya memberitahu nomor sandi rumahnya

Baekhyun langsung melemparkan tubuh Chanyeol di tempat tidurnya, nafasnya ngos-ngosan disertai keringat yang membanjiri tubuhnya, padahal cuaca saat ini adalah minus 3 derajat celcius

"Sialan! Menyusahkan orang saja!" Baekhyun berbaring sejenak disebelah Chanyeol beristirahat sejenak.

Chanyeol yang awalnya tidur terlentang berbalik memposisikan tubuhnya tidur menyamping. Lagi-lagi tanpa disangka-sangka ia malah membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya, seakan sengaja ia bahkan mengunci tubuh Baekhyun menggunakan kakinya

"YAK! PARK CHANYEOL!"

"Eungg..." Chanyeol menggeliat dalam tidurnya dan perlahan terpaksa membuka matanya disaat retinanya menangkap cahaya yang menyeruak masuk dari jendela kamarnya.

Kepalanya terasa sakit dan pening, aroma alkohol menempel di tubuhnya membuatnya merasa agak mual. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya sekeliling, heran mengapa tiba-tiba saja ia berada di apartemennya padahal seingatnya semalam ia berada di bar.

Masih dengan kondisi yang sangat berantakan ia turun dari tempat tidurnya, setidaknya pagi ini ia harus meminum sesuatu yang hangat untuk menyingkirkan rasa mualnya. Baru saja keluar dari kamarnya, ia sudah mencium aroma masakan yang tentu saja berasal dari dapurnya, iapun segera bergegas begitu menyadari ada orang lain di apartemennya.

Baekhyun yang sedang asik membuat sup taoge tidak menyadari bahwa Chanyeol sudah berdiri memperhatikan gerak geriknya selama hampir 5 menit yang lalu, maka iapun agak terkejut begitu hendak menaruh nasi panas diatas meja makan.

"Oh, sajangnim kau sudah bangun?" seperti biasa Baekhyun melemparkan senyumannya

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Kau tidak ingat kejadian semalam? Kau tiba-tiba menelponku menyuruhku datang ke bar, dan pada akhirnya kau malah jatuh tertidur begitu aku sampai disana. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengantarmu pulang menggunakan mobilmu" jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar tanpa berniat menceritakan kejadian Chanyeol melecehkan lehernya semalam. Ah ngomong-ngomong soal itu, Chanyeol berhasil meninggalkan 3 buah hickey berwarna merah di leher Baekhyun. Pria jangkung itu berhasil membuatnya tidak tidur semalaman.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu waktu istirahatmu, situasiku benar-benar buruk tadi malam"

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum dan menganggul kecil "Tidak apa-apa, itu sudah tugasku sebagai sekretarismu untuk tetap berada disampingmu. Oiya sajangnim, kusarankan sekarang lebih baik kau segera memberisihkan dirimu sebelum makanannya keburu dingin. Aku tinggal menyiapkan beberapa masakan untukmu"

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu berbalik kembali ke kamarnya. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya panjang, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa sangat gugup.

**TBC**

**A/n: I'm back with the another story. Tbh, aku ga yakin apakah aku bisa memuaskan kalian dengan tulisanku, but i'm still trying to do my best.**

**Udah dari dulu pengen balik nulis tapi always ngestuck di tengah-tengah chapter awal, aku berharap ff terbaruku ini ga akan bernasib sama. Doakan saya yeorobun~**

**Oh iya, kali ini aku bakalan sebisa mungkin bikin ceritanya ga lebih dari 5 chapter. Jadi doakan saja semoga bisa berjalan dengan baik. So, hope you like it. Happy New Year 2020**


End file.
